latexwikiaorg-20200214-history
Tabular (LaTeX environment)
The tabular is the de-facto way of presenting tabular data in LaTeX. Basic Example % Please add the following required packages to your document preamble: % \usepackage{multirow} \begin{table}[] \centering \caption{My caption} \label{my-label} \begin{tabular} \hline \multirow{3}{*}{Original material} & \multirow{3}{*}{Adsorbent Designation} & \multicolumn{4}{c|}{Incineration condition} & \multirow{3}{*}{Yield (\%)} & \multirow{3}{*}{Surface area (m2/g)} & \multirow{3}{*}{Place of study} & \multirow{3}{*}{Reference} \\ \cline{3-6} & & \multirow{2}{*}{Reactor/Furnace} & \multirow{2}{*}{Atmosphere} & \multirow{2}{*}{Temperature (°C)} & \multirow{2}{*}{Residence time (h)} & & & & \\ & & & & & & & & & \\ \hline Sugarcane bagasse & MISCBA & microwave furnace & nitrogen & 900 & 3 & 23.4 & 599 & Malaysia & This study \\ \hline \multirow{2}{*}{Sugarcane bagasse} & \multirow{2}{*}{undigested sugarcane bagasse bio char} & \multirow{4}{*}{muffle furnace} & \multirow{4}{*}{–} & \multirow{4}{*}{550} & \multirow{4}{*}{2} & \multirow{4}{*}{–} & \multirow{2}{*}{14.1} & \multirow{4}{*}{USA} & \multirow{4}{*} \\ & & & & & & & & & \\ \cline{1-2} \cline{8-8} \multirow{2}{*}{Sugarcane bagasse} & \multirow{2}{*}{digested sugarcane bagasse bio char} & & & & & & 17.7 & & \\ \cline{8-8} & & & & & & & & & \\ \hline Rice husk & RP 600 & \multirow{2}{*}{furnace} & \multirow{2}{*}{limited oxygen} & 600 & \multirow{2}{*}{6} & 31.9 & \multirow{2}{*}{–} & \multirow{2}{*}{Greece} & \multirow{2}{*} \\ \cline{1-2} \cline{5-5} \cline{7-7} Rice husk & RP 300 & & & 300 & & 32.8 & & & \\ \hline \multirow{5}{*}{Wheat residue} & WC - 300 & \multirow{5}{*}{–} & \multirow{5}{*}{limited oxygen} & 300 & \multirow{5}{*}{6} & \multirow{5}{*}{10-27} & 116 & \multirow{5}{*}{USA} & \multirow{5}{*} \\ \cline{2-2} \cline{5-5} \cline{8-8} & WC - 400 & & & 400 & & & 189 & & \\ \cline{2-2} \cline{5-5} \cline{8-8} & WC - 500 & & & 500 & & & 309 & & \\ \cline{2-2} \cline{5-5} \cline{8-8} & WC - 600 & & & 600 & & & 438 & & \\ \cline{2-2} \cline{5-5} \cline{8-8} & WC - 700 & & & 700 & & & 363 & & \\ \hline \multirow{2}{*}{rapeseed plant stalk and straw} & \multirow{2}{*}{rapeseed plant stalk and straw bio char} & \multirow{2}{*}{tubular reactor} & \multirow{2}{*}{nitrogen} & \multirow{2}{*}{900} & \multirow{2}{*}{–} & \multirow{2}{*}{27.9} & \multirow{2}{*}{140.4} & \multirow{2}{*}{Turkey} & \multirow{2}{*} \\ & & & & & & & & & \\ \hline bamboo & bamboo char & – & limited oxygen & 1000 & – & – & 517.3 & China & {}62{} \\ \hline Orange peel & MOP 700 & – & – & 700 & 6 & – & 19.4 & China & {}63{} \\ \hline \multirow{2}{*}{empty fruit brunch} & \multirow{2}{*}{magnetic bio char} & \multirow{2}{*}{microwave muffle system} & \multirow{2}{*}{nitrogen} & \multirow{2}{*}{–} & \multirow{2}{*}{0.5} & \multirow{2}{*}{–} & \multirow{2}{*}{765} & \multirow{2}{*}{Malaysia} & \multirow{2}{*} \\ & & & & & & & & & \\ \hline \multirow{3}{*}{water treatment sludge} & WS 400 & \multirow{3}{*}{muffle furnace} & \multirow{3}{*}{limited oxygen} & 400 & \multirow{3}{*}{2} & \multirow{3}{*}{–} & 126.4 & \multirow{3}{*}{Japan} & \multirow{3}{*} \\ \cline{2-2} \cline{5-5} \cline{8-8} & WS 600 & & & 600 & & & 114.4 & & \\ \cline{2-2} \cline{5-5} \cline{8-8} & WS 700 & & & 700 & & & 135.2 & & \\ \hline dairy waste & DAWC & muffle furnace & nitrogen & 600 & 2 & – & 161.2 & USA & {}66{} \\ \hline \end{tabular} \end{table} Columns are separated by &, and \\ ends a row. Advantages and Limitations LaTeX doesn't require any packages to use by itself, so tabular is ubiquitous. The limitations of tabular are that it doesn't add sufficient whitespace around cells. Though it's not a limitation, many users add unnecessary vertical lines and double lines to their tables. The package has a few commands that vastly improve the quality of tabular's tables, and the documentation for booktabs has some advice on typesetting tables properly. Column Definition A tabular environment takes one required parameter, the column definition. \begin{tabular}{lrcp{0.5in}} left aligned & right aligned & centered & set in a 0.5 inch parbox. \end{tabular} To repeat a series of columns, *{num}{form} may be used, e.g. *{3}{lr} is the same as lrlrlr. Not recommended (and does not work as expected with ) is the use of | and || to add vertical and double-vertical lines between columns. To add some common text between two columns, use {text} in the column definition. Lines / Rules As shown in the example in the beginning, the \hline command draws a horizontal line after the header row. To draw a line between subsequent rows, use \cline. It is not necessary to draw a line between every row in a table. Layout A tabular environment is rendered inline as a single large character. An optional parameter controls the position of the float. By default, a tabular is aligned vertically centered with the text baseline. \begin{tabular}t{lll} The above example would align the top of the tabular with the text baseline, a b would align the bottom. Floating tabular To make the table float, simply include it in a environment or a environment. \begin{table} \caption{Caption needs to be before the label.} \centering \begin{tabular}{lll} ... \end{tabular} \label{tbl:tablelabel} \end{table} See example at \autoref{tbl:tablelabel}. The \ command may be preferable to the environment in a float, as the center environment will add a paragraph and create extra whitespace in the float. A tabular environment may be nested within a to allow side-by-side tables within a or environment, or to place an image next to a table. \begin{figure} \begin{minipage}{2in} ... image ... \end{minipage} \qquad \begin{minipage}{2in} \begin{tabular}{lll} ... table ... \end{tabular} \end{minipage} \end{figure} Other packages * The package allows captioned floating tables, with table footnotes properly laid out. It is also somewhat less wordy. * For an alternative approach to side by side tables, try the package. This also removes the need for specifying subtable width. * For handling tables that span pages, . * The package ! scope="col" | |- | | |- | | |} External links * How to stripe tabular tables using the xcolor package by Alessandro * Wikibooks article on tables in LaTeX * Guide to tables with LaTex * A simple online LaTeX table editor Category:Layout Category:Environment